A side story of Subaru from KazuCat's friend
by blackstardragonlover
Summary: This is my version of what happened to Subaru after he left Yui with Raito, from KazuCat's story. It was used with permission.


**Hi. I know a promised no new story for a while but that was for my latest Bleach story, or no new chapter specifically. I wanted to try something new like a new one-shot or so anyway. **

**This Diabolik Lovers' story is a side story to KazuCat's story; LaitoxYui: If this is love, I cannot wait to part, chapter 7. She gave me permission to do this story. It is what may have happened to Subaru after he left the classroom. Since he's my top favorite character from the anime.**

**Hope you enjoy, it's fun doing Subaru, just gets harder trying to put him in conversations sometimes. The OC, Jackie Hitachiin is my character of course. Have fun reading.**

* * *

Subaru left the classroom with Raito and Yui still in it, very pissed about what happened. He'd tried to help Yui by protecting her against his perverted brother and his actions. Instead, he was told to leave Raito alone and not to hurt him by the very same person he was trying to protect. Walking down the hallway he remembered how his own mother was raped by his father and how she went insane after having him. Sometimes she cared for him, other times she had yelled mean things at him making him feel guilty about being alive, until finally she convinced her son to kill her. Subaru had convinced himself that he just killed her to put her out of her suffering and that he didn't wish to see anyone go through that again. When he heard that two of the triplets had raped Yui, he was over the edge with anger. He wanted to make them pay. Once Raito did come to school and enter the classroom, Subaru wanted nothing but for Raito to stay away from Yui, for it was him who convinced the other triplet to take part in the rape as well. He also wanted to see at least a hint of fear in his brother's eyes. Instead Yui told him to leave Raito alone and that she forgave his actions.

'That shouldn't have happened. She shouldn't be so forgiving to that fool.' He thought angrily to himself.

Subaru was so focused on his thoughts that he forgot to watch where he was going for the moment. He bumped right into another person, both fell backwards on to the ground. He grunted when he fell. He looked in front of him to see who made him fall. A girl was in a similar position as he was, her school bag and a few books were scattered next to her. She had long chocolate, brown hair that reached to her shoulders, greenish-brown eyes, and she was wearing a similar uniform as Yui. Her skirt was pushed up a little and her legs were spread a bit from the fall.

"Ouch. Sorry, guess that'll teach me not to daydream while walking in the halls again." She said.

Looking up at Subaru to apologize better, she saw the boy she had run into and froze for a second. A boy with very pale skin, shocking red eyes, and white hair that covered half his face on the right side; was in the floor in front of her. He was wearing the male school uniform in his own way. The normal coat with a black shirt underneath that was ripped near the bottom; a white shirt underneath that one, which was longer and also ripped at the bottom; he had his sleeves rolled up to his elbow; a necklace wrapped twice around his neck with a golden or bronze colored key on it; a wrist band on his left arm; black pants with the end of a belt sticking out; and white colored boots that looked to be near a half-inch tall on the heel.

Taking in his attractiveness for a moment, she said again. "Oh, so very sorry for bumping into you, really. I had a lot on my mind and I wasn't really paying attention."

Subaru snorted, "Forget it. Watch where you're going next time you stupid girl." He replied angrily.

The girl could sense the annoyance in his tone and decided to be careful on her next comment. She sat up with her legs bent, reached for her book bag and books, placed the books back inside the bag and turned to face him again.

"Yeah, I will." She replied to him.

"Hmph." Subaru quickly stood up and started back down the hall. "Hey wait up!" The girl called from behind.

She raced towards the attractive boy, once she caught up to him, held out her hand to touch his arm. "Don't touch me!"

Subaru whirled around on her, "Don't come near me or I'll smash you into the nearest wall!" To his surprise, the girl grabbed his arm and held on firmly.

"Ok, go ahead. I don't care." She said, looking him in the eye. She waited a few seconds then spoke again. "You wanna go up on the roof and stay until the end of school?"

Subaru was shocked. He was shocked that she didn't flinch when he yelled and threatened to hurt her. He was shocked again that she still touched him, despite his warning. Once more, the girl that he just randomly bumped into while walking in the hallway, was asking if he'd like to skip school with her.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I'm just bored to death and want to talk to or be around someone new for a while. Besides, I'm good at comforting others sometimes, I'd like to help you out if you want. Or if you just want to be away from the world for a while. I'll sit or stand near you but not too close so you can calm down." She offered with much concern and determination in her voice.

Subaru hesitated. Should he go with a stranger that he just met just to tell her his problems or why he was acting this way? "Why should I go with you?" He asked.

"Like I said before, it's okay if you don't want to. I just thought you wanted someone to comfort you for a bit. Or until your next class. I mean, you look a little lonely and sad. I'm just trying to help. If you don't want it, I'll just leave. All you have to do is just say it."

The girl let go of Subaru's arm and backed away a few steps. "I have early release from this school, since I'm a 3rd year. I can stay on the school grounds but not bother any of the classes until school is completely out. I was just wanting some new company today, I told myself, 'First person I run into today, I'll see if they would wanna hangout for a little while.' I ran into you so, I just thought you wanted to hangout. Trying to be nice here."

She turned and started walking off, "I see right now you don't like my presence. My offer still stands anytime, I'll just leave now and leave you in peace."

"Hey wait!" She stopped and looked back.

Subaru was making some last-minute hesitations. When she was near him, he could smell how delicious her blood smelled. He thought how he hasn't had any blood for a while, especially from Yui. Yui. His hands clenched in anger towards the girl he once had feelings for. He punched the nearest wall in anger and almost made a hole in it. He heard footsteps coming towards him, he looked up. The girl was looking at him with concern and he could see a slight hint of surprise and fear inside. 'From my punch, I suppose.' He thought. He looked at the girl who was standing about a yard away, he thought for a few more seconds then went over to her. He could tell that he was a half head taller than her and her blood was sweet-smelling. Finally he made his decision.

"Alright I'll go to the roof for a bit." The girl smiled a bit, "Thanks."

"Don't thank me stupid. I'm just doing it to get some fresh air and clear my head."

"That's ok, I'm fine with the company even if it's just for a few minutes. By the way, I never caught your name."

"Sakamaki, Subaru. You?"

Her eyes widened a little. He saw some recognition in them. "Hitachiin, Jacquelyn but my friends just call me Jackie."

She turned towards the way to the roof, "Come on, let's go and find a place to sit. I like sitting far from the door and where I cannot be easily spotted. You?"

"That's fine." Subaru replied. He followed her to the roof, inside he felt himself smile a little out of character.

The two walked out onto the roof. The roof area was deserted so, they were the only ones up there at the time. Subaru followed the girl around the back of the opening to the roof, into a corner area that was mostly hidden by plants.

'This would be a perfect place to suck her blood here in private, so we won't be disturbed.' He thought to himself.

Jackie sat down in the corner, placed her book bag in the plant soil, behind the plants, but enough to where it was hidden and where she could reach in and out to of the bag to grab what she needed. She then looked back up at Subaru.

"You can sit or stand if you wish. I ain't that formal. In fact, I hate formalities." She told him.

Subaru sat down near her, but not too close. Jackie took a book out of her bag and started to turn to a certain page in the book.

"I thought you were here to comfort or something?" Subaru asked while she turned in her book.

"I am. I'm letting you decide when you want to talk. Besides, I said I was fine with company that didn't talk as well." She replied. Finding the page she wanted, she got comfortable and started reading.

Subaru leaned back against the fence behind him and looked up at the night sky. The moon was full a few days ago and now it had started to go down. A cool breeze floated by along with the distanced sound of nighttime traffic down below in the streets.  
He turned to look at his companion; in the moonlight he could see her appearance better than he could back in the hallway. The girl's uniform was the same as all the other girls in the academy; she also wore some jewelry, and boots like him.

She had on a silver and red necklace that was small and had an eagle's head on it in the middle, facing east; a second one on her neck was a long black string, that held a white wolf sitting up like it was about to howl to the moon, sitting almost in the middle of her chest; a third necklace he could tell was also on a long black string, but it was tied around her right wrist three times, it held a small stone-like dragon, looked more like a Chinese dragon.  
Her boots were a dark brown color with the heel about an inch and a half high, they reached halfway up her leg, the boots were slightly worn and covered in dirt at the bottom and underneath.

Subaru looked back up at her face. Her hair was loose, deep in brown coloring, and covered her ears up. When some strands of her hair reached into her reading sight a little too much, she'd push it back behind her ear for a moment then place it near her cheek, covering her ear once again behind a sea of brown.  
Her eyes as he once thought were a mix of green and brown, he sees now that there were more green than brown in them, more of a forest green color. Her cheeks were slight red as well as her lips, her lips looked as so as if they had been bitten many times by her nibbling on them. Her skin was near pale as if she never went out in the sun much. He could see some of her blood veins sticking out on her arms in the paleness pretty clearly. He could tell she had fair size on her chest, but he wasn't interested in that like some of his brothers were.

He then looks at the title of her book to see what she was reading after he was finished looking the girl over.

'Odd,' Subaru thought. 'The title is on the wrong side of the book and I can't even tell what it says.'

"Got a question for ya if you don't mind." Jackie said breaking the silence for a moment.

Subaru was startled for a second from hearing her voice breaking his thoughts. "Fine, what is it?"

"Your last name. Just a curious question, is that the same last name of a group of people that live in a somewhat haunted mansion deep within a forest area?" Not taking her eyes off her book, she asks with indeed, curiosity but also firmness were in her voice.

Subaru snorts. "Yeah, what of it."

"Just wondering out of random, that's all." Turns to the next to last page of her book, reads, then close it. Then she just stares at the cover for a minute.

"Is there something wrong with my name or me living in a mansion far from the city?" He asks.

"No, not really." She replies, placing her book back into her bag, turning to face him completely. "Just heard some ridiculous rumors of the people who live there are strange and weird. The house is rumored to be haunted as well. The point is, I heard some things about these 'Sakamaki's' but it had never reached my point of interest until now. But it's just a bit of curiosity."

"What other sort of rumors you've heard?" He pressed, sliding closer to her. Trying not to frighten her, he was hoping to have a snack soon because he was getting thirsty.

Jackie laughed a little. "Well, there were some crazy rumors I've heard, but I doubt you'd believe me."

"Try me."

"Well, I did hear from some elders one time chit-chatting in a store a few days ago, something weird. They were talking about the manor when one stated that there may be **vampires** living there." She smiles a bit out of laughter, "Crazy right? I just ignored them then and just thought that the people in the manor probably just want to be left alone and not have noisy people poking around very often."

"Oh," He stretched the 'oh' sound a little, liking where this was going a bit. "What if there were vampires in that house?"

"Hmph, they'd probably know not to over kill people just to feed. If they didn't, they'd be hunted down by now and possibly dead. Because people would get suspicious if a lot of humans suddenly died of some unusual death like, so many people died of missing blood all of a sudden."

"Ok, what would you do if you met a vampire from the haunted mansion?"

"What is this? 20 questions on a mythological creature that **may** exist in some ways or places?"

"Just answer the question." He said getting annoyed already.

Sighing loudly, "Fine. Um, I don't know really. Defiantly not run away. I mean what's the point of trying to out run something that is almost 10 times faster than a cheetah? It's pointless really."

"Pointless is right. Would make entertainment for some, but if it were me, I'd say stop running."

Jackie laughs, "Yeah, stop running and don't struggle would be more for you?"

"Exactly." Subaru starts to smile a bit. He was starting to enjoy this girl's company.

Jackie smiled back at Subaru, looking at him some more. She liked his appearance, especially his unusual hair and eye color. She noted to herself that the moonlight made his white hair color almost shine in the darkness. His eyes were so red they looked almost as crimson as blood. His pale skin almost seemed to glow in the moonlight like his hair. He looked beautiful in her opinion.

"So, Subaru."

"Hmm."

"Umm, trying to think of something to talk about next. Uh, is there anything you like? Plants, animals, food, etc.?"

"I guess white roses. No favorite animals or food."

"Ok. Um, for me; no type of plant really, no certain type of food either, but I really love animals to death. Literally, I love animals."

"Animal lover." Subaru concluded.

"Yep. And proud of it." She replied happily.

Subaru was starting to get impatient with his hunger, but he didn't want to scare his food away either. 'Guess I'll go back to the first topic and see if I can get a hold of her.'

"Hey, what do you think of vampires?"

"Hmm? Oh um, well, my interest for them died several years ago. I still don't mind reading about them or watching a show of them every now and then. But, vampires aren't as interesting to me as they were before, boring now. Hey since we're on mythology topics, what is your favorite mythology or mythical creature?" She said with interest.

'Seriously, this girl is bored with vampires but love myths anyway?' "I don't know." Subaru replied back, scooting a little closer.

"I enjoy Greek and Egyptian Mythology and some of their creatures and tales as well."

Subaru just nodded, no interest at all. 'Wonder how I can get to her blood without her changing topics so quick?' Just as he was thinking, Jackie moved her hand to straighten her book bag in the dirt a bit. She winced a second then once she was satisfied with her bag she brought her hand back to look at it. He smelled strong iron when she had cut her hand. He reached out and took her wrist to look at the cut himself. She looked up at his action and allowed him to look. Subaru brought her hand over to him, she moved a bit near him so she wouldn't hurt herself with the stretch.

"It doesn't hurt, it's just a small cut. It's fine." She assured him.

"It needs to be cleaned." Subaru wiped some dirt off the wound, then leaned down to lick the blood off the cut.

Jackie just sits there letting him do as he wished, thinking that this was a little odd but, ignored it. She scooted a little closer until they were less than three inches from each other. She could smell his scent very clearly, had the urge to snuggle up to him just so she could sniff him some more until she was addicted with it. Instead, she stayed right where she was until he was done.

'This is more better than I expected.' He thought. Subaru licked and sucked on the blood until the bleeding stopped from the cut. He let go of her wrist and watched how she slowly pulled away and placed her hand on her leg near him. 'That wasn't enough, I need more. I need to bite her to suck some more out.' He thought.

Jackie saw Subaru turn towards her when he had finished cleaning her cut. She looked at his face and saw that his deep red eyes were glowing slightly. He had a look of a predator about to attack his prey.

"What? What is it?" She asked as curious as possible.

Subaru leaned toward her and whispered in her ear. "What would you do if I were a vampire from the haunted mansion?" He asked, nibbling on her ear.

She blushed slightly, "Um, well I guess I would say something like; if you want my blood that I will offer, would you let me live after you have sucked some."

He looked at her, "You would willingly give up your blood to me? Why?"

She blushed harder. "Truthfully, I don't know. I know that I wouldn't ask you to change me into vampire to be with you forever, you have your own love life to live and I have mine. I guess I would be willing to give up my own blood just to be nice and satisfy your thirst for a bit. I still want to live with some blood still in my body though, but I will give you all you want." She answered with very little hesitation.

Again he was surprised by her answer and decided to come straight out. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him fully. Leaning close to her face he said, "I am a vampire and I wish to suck your delicious smelling blood."

She could see that he was serious. Titled her head slightly and asked, "Where do you wish to bite at?"

Not one bit of surprise or fear was on her face. Subaru wasn't pleased with that. He roughly pushed her to the ground with him on top, to where he was straddling her. When she hit the ground, she felt pain strike up her backside quick, she made little sound and closed her eyes for a second. When she reopened them, she saw nothing but red piercing eyes hungrily looking at her. Subaru ripped her bow off the uniform and popped the buttons off. Then he slid the coat off completely and slid the shirt off her shoulders, still leaving her covered slightly. She shook her neck to remove her hair stands so he'd have better access to her neck. He gripped his hands on her wrists hoping she'd show some pained expression. She didn't. He was starting to get pissed off.

"Why won't you show any fear or pained expressions?"

"Didn't know I needed to." She lifted her hands up as much as she could with him still gripping her wrists tightly, just to grip his in return. "Aren't you going to bite or do you want another free opening?"

"Tch. I don't need any orders from you or anyone else on how I need to feed."

Before she could blink, he bit his fangs down onto her shoulder deep. She gripped his arm, nails digging into his skin. She was in pain a bit and he smirked while drinking. The warm, crimson liquid flowed out of the body and into the vampire's mouth to where he swallowed the blood in big gulps. After a few minutes of drinking from her shoulder, he took one of her arms then bit into it. He could see her face show some pain then, her eyes met his; tears were forming at the edge of her eyes.

"Happy now?"

"Shut up."

Sank his fangs in further, earning him whimpers and rapid breathing from his companion underneath, he smirked at that. After several more minutes of blood sucking, he withdrew his fangs from her arm and let go. Her arm dropped down to the ground with a soft thud. She was still conscious and her eyes were still locked with his. Subaru then leaned down and kissed her. She could taste her own blood when he did so but she didn't care. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Subaru leaned back and broke the kiss. He sat himself and Jackie back up and just let her lean on him until she recovered.

"Thanks for a least letting me live." She mumbled quietly.

"Hump. Whatever."

The two rested right there in the corner of the roof top enjoying each others company for the rest of the time until school was over with for the night. Subaru was glad he came out and got his thoughts away from Yui being misused by his brothers, especially Raito. Looking back down at his companion, she was lightly drawing shapes on the cement floor. He smiled a bit thinking he might keep this girl alive a little bit longer. Her long and detailed talking may be a bit annoying but he enjoyed listening. He also wondered what that book she was reading earlier was. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer until the bell rang for school to be out.

Jackie was happy to find a new friend, even if it was a very beautiful and attractive vampire. She blushed for a second when she thought back to where she wanted to be close to him to snuggle and sniff him. 'Snuggling with this person might be rare but I'm fine if it's just a hug or like now, leaning against each other. This is nice.' She closed her eyes and took a nap on Subaru's chest until it was time to go.

'I hope I can see this person again for company (and blood) later. I like hanging out with him (her).' They both thought as the night continued on peacefully and comfortably.

* * *

**Ok, that's the story. Hope you've enjoyed. **

**If anyone wishes for this to be a multi-chaptered story, please review. If I have 3 or more, I may consider that option. **

**Other than that, have a HAPPY THANKSGIVING! R&R too!**


End file.
